happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Todd: Funny Moments
Todd: Funny Moments is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Todd *Cuddles Appearances *Bushy *Puffy *Mole *Irin and The Clams *Paws *Raymond *Josh *Nutty *Cole *Commy *Maddie *Bro and Tyke *Cro-Marmot *Truffles *Cocktail *Dr. Quackery *Hawkeye Plot At a comedy club, Bushy is shown getting booed off stage. Suddenly it's Cuddles's turn. Cuddles begins telling the joke about "why the chicken crossed the road", which ends up becoming a huge crowd pleaser. Todd then gets an idea. If Cuddles can get praised for telling a stupid joke, so can he. Todd then has visions on his first joke. In his first joke, Todd is shown talking about "what the deal with peanut butter is", then he mentions how it can easily stick to the roof of one's mouth. Puffy, who is eating a PB&J sandwich, hears this and freaks out. Todd tells him that it's just a joke. However, Dr. Quackery appears and tells Puffy he can fix this. Dr. Quackery ends up ripping off Puffy's upper jaw, causing everyone to scream, as Puffy bleeds to death. Cuddles then calls out Todd, who then snaps out of the vision and then begins to have another one. In his next vision, he decides to do nothing but throw cream pies. He throws one into Paws's face, and it seems to work, as everyone seems to be laughing. Suddenly, he ends up throwing one into Mole's (who is working at the spotlight) and Irin's face (who is also working on the spotlight). Irin opens her eyes and gets distracted by the light, so she drops her clams. The Clams then begin terrorizing the audience. Cuddles then appears and starts performing karate on The Clams by breaking them in half. Then, the surviving audience members begin praising Cuddles. As they carry him away in joy, Cuddles blows a raspberry at Todd as the latter snaps out of it. He then has one final vision. In this last vision, Todd is using insult comedy against rabbits (to attack Cuddles). Everyone begins laughing. Cuddles sees this and begins to question if his species really is bad, then he starts posing as a skunk. Suddenly Todd begins talking about how smelly skunks are. Cuddles then dresses up as a hawk, but Todd once again starts mocking the species Cuddles is dressed as (this time hawks). Hawkeye sees this and begins to flip out at Todd's racist comment. She begins mauling Todd to shreds, then Cuddles is praised again for his extremely cool hawk costume. Finally, Todd snaps out of it and begins deciding to tell the exact same joke Cuddles told just with a different version (this time, it's about why the chicken crossed the playground). Todd then tells the joke and gets praised for it, even gets crowned first place later, surpassing Cuddles. Todd is so happy and cheers so loudly he ends up bumping into Mole. Mole ends up shining a light into Irin's face, hurting her eyes and causing her to throw one of her clams into the air. As the clam is in mid-air, it ends up biting off a sandbag that falls and crushes Todd. Everyone gasps at Todd's death while Cuddles runs away with Todd's trophy as the episode ends. Moral "Don't be a victim of peer pressure!" Deaths In Todd's fantasies *Puffy bleeds to death. *Various Generic Tree Friends were eaten by The Clams. *The Clams are brutally murdered by Cuddles's karate. *Todd is murdered by Hawkeye. In reality *Todd is crushed by a sandbag. Trivia *The title is a reference to "Family Guy Funny Moments". *Cuddles using karate in Todd's second fantasy is a reference to his Collect-Them-All card, which says he's a blackbelt in karate. *Paws, Raymond, Nutty, Josh, Commy, Cole, Maddie, Truffles and various Generic Tree Friends were the members of the audience. *Cro-Marmot appears to have gotten third place, despite being frozen. *Cuddles murdering The Clams is often compared to Spongebob murdering the scallops in the Spongebob Squarepants episode, "To Love a Patty". *Cocktail briefly appears when Todd dies in reality. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death